


Stark's Surprise Ankle-biter

by Grantspride



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mutant Powers, Parent Tony Stark, Parent-Child Relationship, Self-Insert, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Torture, not sure where this is going yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grantspride/pseuds/Grantspride
Summary: Brianna suddenly died and found herself reborn into a new life. This second existence where she names herself Audrey begins with a rough start in the hands of a mad women. Pushed to the edge, Audrey eventually escape her tormentor with the unexpected development of her mutant powers. Free at last, Audrey begins to learn about her new world while trying to avoid those who seek her. She searches for answers to her questions and Tony Stark just might have exactly what she's looking for and more. That is if he's willing to except the life changing reality she brings along with her to begin with.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	1. Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I had trouble writing the Summery without giving to much away but I think I managed alright. So far I have really enjoyed writing this story and I hope you like it as much as I do. For those of you waiting for updates on my other stories, pls don't despair, I haven't abandoned them. I just have lost my muse for the time being. This story however is still churning in my mind. I've decided to make it a soulmate Identifying marks fanfic. I haven't decided who to pair her up with yet. So if you have a preference, pls share it in the comments.  
> I am currently considering Bucky Barnes, Bruce Banner, Hank McCoy or maybe even Logan. let me know what you think. Not sure where this story will go in the long run as of yet so I'm open to recommendation, constructive criticism and ardent requests. ;) I thrive on comments! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do no own any of the avengers, anything recognizable from the Marvel cinematic Universe. Nor do I own any character or recognizable content from the X-Men universe either. I only own my OFC Audrey Stark. The cover art is taken off of pintrest and is not my original work.

Legend:

( ~~ _Language Translation_~~ )  
 _“Internal thoughts”  
_ “Regular Dialogue, verbal speech”

**Chapter 1**

I’m embarrassed with just how long it took me to figure out what was going on but considering how physically impossible the circumstances I was in, maybe I shouldn’t be.

The first thing I could remember is being FREEZING FUCKING COLD. So shocked with the sensory overload and abrupt change in temperature that I started to cry. Then I proceeded to cry even harder because I couldn’t recognize my own voice and it upset me further. I sounded like a baby which made absolutely no sense and my mind could not compute. I heard some harsh words from a feminine voice in a foreign tongue from seemingly right above me. “Csend! Adsz nekünk!” ( _Hungarian: ~~Silence you’ll give us away~~_!)

Immediately following the voice, I felt the pressure of a large hand cover the lower half of my face including my nose. The roughly threaded material was slightly damp and held the strong scent of sweet ozone. It must have been a sedative of some kind because I swiftly fell back into unconsciousness when I instinctively inhaled, my lungs grasping for air.

* * *

The next time I awoke, my head felt as though it was filled with cotton balls. I was drowsy and my eye lids felt as though they were held down with weights. I went to touch my face to try and rub my eyes, but I realized my arm was being held down with some coarse linen tied around my wrists and… yup my ankles too. I tried to open my eyes again successfully this time, but I could see nothing, just a gray scale haziness which sent me into the beginning stages of a panic attack. My mind whirled with unanswered questions. “ _what the hell is happening to me? Where am I? I’m freaking blind?! When did that happen? Why am I tied down? Was I kidnapped or something?_ ” 

I laid there tied down spread eagle on some sort of soft surface testing my restraints and try to make sense of my situation.

Seemingly blind I concentrated on my sense of hearing to try and orient myself and get a feel of my surroundings. Some distance away from me, just beyond the area of my feet I hear the soft scuffling of shoes and creaking wooden floors. The sound of glass clinking together reaches me periodically as well as the scratching of pen to paper and the rhythmic clicking of a keyboard. The same foreign voice from before is grumbling quietly to herself under her breath while she does whatever she is currently doing. It was sort of Slovak sounding but that was as far as my non-existent language skills would take me.

The only things I understood with any clarity was the number ‘306’ and she hatefully spat out the name Baron von Strucker at regular intervals. 

As I listened to her grumble with half an ear, I took stock of my physical self. I was naked laying on some sort of thin and musty mattress type surface. I was _starving_ as well. I must have been unconscious for quite some time. As I concentrated further on my own self-awareness, I became increasingly more alarmed. There was _something_ off about my body as a whole. Being tied down and seemingly blind, I was unable to investigate further but instinctively I knew there was something different. Something had changed.

I must have made a noise because the sound of the woman’s steps approached me. When she was looming over me, she began to speak aloud. I still couldn’t understand her but from her tone of voice I could tell she wasn’t truly talking _to_ me. She was talking _at_ me instead.

“Végre ébren vagy? Jó. Hetekig voltam kénytelen szülni téged az ütemezés előtt, tehát korai vagy. mielőtt meg tudnám dönteni, mennyire elegendő volt a szelíd manipuláció, szükségem lesz az általános halálod és fejlődésed alapjára. Hmm..." _( ~~Translation: Finally, awake, are you? Good. I was forced to birth you weeks before the schedule date so you're premature. before I can begin to determine how successfully the genetic manipulation took, I'll need a baseline of your overall health and development. Hmm...")~~_

With that statement she began to poke and prod me with no concern for my comfort. She started with stabbing me in the heal of my foot with something sharp making me cry out in surprise. I felt the disorienting sensation of my blood leaving my body and fill what I assume was a syringe.

(AN: The first couple of tests mentioned bellow are real tests doctors do to a newborn baby within the first week of birth. Though most pediatricians are much nicer about it... I know this from a one minute google search so yeah, grain of salt and all that.)

Walking away with the blood, she came back a few minutes later and put speakers near my ears, causing me to turn my head away from the unfortunate sound it produced. ’’pozitív válasz a belső fülre és az agyra a hangtesztre ...” _( ~~positive response to inner ear and brain response to sound test...)~~_ She mumbles to herself after assaulting my poor ear drums. I assumed she was talking into a micro-phone of some kind, recording her findings. The tests continued, seemingly endlessly. At one point I wet myself and began to cry again. I had tried to hold it in, but I seem to have lost all control over my bladder and it was humiliating. The woman cursed and when I wouldn’t stop crying, she knocked me out with the sweet-scented cloth over my face for a second time.

* * *

As you can imagine, the following months were world changing for me in the most heinous fashion. It took me quite some time to come to terms with the reality that I had been reincarnated into the newborn body of some crazy lady’s science experiment. When I came to this realization, I was very thankful to have kept quiet and not given away the fact I had the mind of a recently deceased 24-year-old Canadian woman. The memory of my death came back to me in the form of a now reoccurring nightmare. I had been downtown, having lunch with my twin sister Avery Charron at a local Starbucks in our hometown of Ottawa when an explosion had detonated nearby.

The non-descript government building our coffee shop had been in collapsed on top of us, trapping us beneath 300 million tons of broken cement slabs and bent rebar. My death had not been as instantaneous as Avery’s. My lower half was crushed under the endless debris. I assumed my spine was injured because I could feel nothing bellow my waist. In the back of my mind I had been very aware of the fact that I was most likely losing blood very quickly. It could not be quick enough though since I was trapped looking at the lifeless corpse of my twin sister who shared my face. The look of fearful shock was still in her hazel eyes. It took longer then one would think for me to fatally bleed out but when my world finally faded to black, I invited the oblivion. I didn’t want to be rescued or survive. I couldn’t live in a world where Avery didn’t exist along side me.

You could imagine how I found my apparent reincarnation a very cruel joke the fates seem to be playing on me. For a seemingly newborn baby, I was in a very dark place mentally. I had no will to live so whenever the mad scientist woman took me out of the dog crate, she kept me in, I never resisted. In my defense though, I could hardly hold up my own head, never mind hatch an escape plan.

I could tell she moved us around often. I figured we were on the run from this Baron Strucker guy she kept complaining about.

As time went on, my motor control improved, and my vision began to slowly improve. (AN: Babies are blind as hell when they’re first born and gain the ability to see progressively clearer in the first 12 months of life.) I grieved the lost of my sister and my old life for a long time, but it didn’t last forever. I was never one to let negativity keep me down and Avery would kick my ass if she ever caught me wallowing in woe like I was. I had been given a second chance at life and Avery would hate me for wasting it like I have been.

This new optimistic frame of mind came around the first-year mark of my captivity. I didn’t keep track with a calendar or anything, but I did notice that four seasons had come and gone, and we were basking in the summer heat again. I was becoming less patient and complacent with the foreign woman’s inhumane treatment of me and her increasingly brutal experimentation of my body. I’m not sure what kind of result she was hoping for, but I could tell I was a bit of a disappointment to her. She would hurt me and wait for a reaction of some kind. I guess the screaming and crying was not the result she was looking for, but it was all I gave her. This went on and on and I was desperate to make it stop. 

It was winter for the second time when I notice something about her change. She was sick. Her speech began to slur, and she was losing muscle tone. She became less coordinated and began to tire more easily. I can’t say I was unhappy to see her suffer a little after everything she’d done to me. I knew she was aware of her condition as well because sometimes, in the middle of the night she would get drunk and begin to cry and rage at the moon. She was feeling sorry for herself and wallowing. When that happened, I would be sure to not make a sound of any kind. If she noticed me when inebriated she would get this vicious determined look in her eyes and that’s when the pain was always at its worst.

This unbearable existence continued, and we kept moving from city to city, squatting in abandoned buildings and deserted hunting shacks. I honestly wasn’t sure how much more I could take until one day, it happened.

We’d been living in an abandon farmhouse the following spring when I went through the worst torture session yet with the mad doctor. I was fading in and out of consciousness throughout the afternoon, suspended upside down in the middle of the room. My skin was flushed and feverish where I wasn’t cut open and my head was dizzy. I knew that the crazy lady didn’t have long left to live so that meant that she was running out of time to get the results from me she’d been working so hard for these last 18-ish or so months.

Today was the day. Either I did what she has been hoping I would do, or I died. I knew it in my bones that I had to produce some results and I had to do it now. When I had first decided I was going to live and fight the good fight like Avery would have wanted me to, I fought the woman tooth and nail with everything I had in my tiny body. That only lasts for so long though. Now I was desperate to give her what she wanted in hopes of making the pain finally stop. She broke me and I was desperate to give her what she wanted but the issue was that I had no idea what that was exactly. She would yell at me and sometimes throw things in exasperation, but I had no idea _what she was saying,_ and I cried in frantic frustration.

So, there I was, swinging back and forth like a pendulum when I became aware of something creeping through my subconscious. I stop crying and began to concentrate. It was hard. Half dead as I was, I had issues stringing together coherent thoughts. Time melted away and I chased this illusive wisp through the shadows of my subconsciousness into the very heart of my being. It felt like I had been digging through the deeper reaches of my soul for ages when I finally brushed against the warm essence in my subconscious.

Simultaneously, as I subconsciously connected with my inner light, the mad scientist cracked and loss the last of her patience. She roared and charged at me sinking a serrated hunting knife deep into my abdomen to kill me. She must have finally lost it, not that she wasn’t partially mad to begin with.

That inner light I had touched was some sort of sixth sense. Voices clamored and howled in anger at the damaged done to me and crested into a mutli-voiced roar of anger. Roots and vines ripped through the decrepit wooden cabin destroying the building and spearing through the emaciated body of my tormentor.

She coughed and manically laughed, and chaos rained down upon her. When the dust settled, I was cradled in a soft cocoon of green vegetation. No light penetrated the sphere, but it was not dark. The green vines woven in along with the tree roots and other vegetation creating the walls of my refuge glowed a soft green light. Loose branches softly caressed my broken body, seemingly taking stock of the damage done. I could hear the soothing croon of a million soft disembodied voices in the back of my mind. There were not actual words being said and yet I understood. The voices offered protection. It echoed love, affection and loyalty.

Above my head, an ethereal multi-colored flower blossomed into existence. From its core a sweet-scented pollen fell and dusted across my face. It sank into my skin and I fell into the first true restful sleep since waking in this new reality.

Outside of my shelter, the evil scientist hung suspended a few feet off the ground. She was speared through her arched back by the vengeful tree roots as though she had been assaulted by Vlad the Impaler himself. As she slowly died, she had the largest grin across her face. Coughing up blood she mumbled to herself in glee…

“Siker! Igazam **volt**. A gyönyörű alkotásom. Olyan hatalmas ... minden az enyém ...” _(Hungarian translation ~~:~~_ _ ~~Success! I was **right**. My beautiful creation. So powerful... all mine...)~~_


	2. Chapter 2+3

AN: Hello everyone! This is the last chapter that set the stage. I hope you like it! Chapter 4 onward is where things start to get juicy! BTW, I don't own anything you from Marvel Cinematic Universe or anything from the x men universe. I only own my oc Audrey. Please comment! My muse lives off of your feedback. Thank you and enjoy.

p.s- she might fall asleep a lot in chapter two but please keep in mind her physical condition which make her sleep so often. 

Chapter 2

When I woke up in my safe shelter, there was not even a scratch on me. The hunting knife that had been stuck in my abdomen now lay harmlessly beside me with my blood dried brown on its surface. I lifted the soiled and ragged night gown I had been dressed in for the past few months and explored my now healed skin. The only proof the stabbing ever occurred is the pink raised scar just above my belly button. I realize _all_ my wounds are healed. I’m free of pain for the first time since waking up in this life and I start to cry. I brace my hands on the wall of my cocoon and rest my forehead against the wall and chant ‘thank you’ whenever physically possible between my soft sobs. I use my whole being and will my gratitude to the greenery surrounding me in hopes of expressing the sheer magnitude of my thankfulness.

I’m not sure how long I stayed like that but soon the voices rang with warning in the back of my mind. People were approaching my location. My cocoon bloomed open and the moonless night could be seen above. Outside the sanctuary, I could hear the harsh sounds of a helicopter type contraption flying overhead and voices of people trying to talk to each other over the sound of the aircraft to the left of me. They were much closer than I was comfortable with. Luckily, since it was a moonless night I had little trouble evading the strangers in uniform and followed the direction of the voices whispering in my subconscious guiding me deeper into the forest that surrounded the destroyed farmhouse/shack I had been kept captive in. 

Some twenty minutes later I came across an ancient and knobby oak tree surrounded by a sea of the more common Douglas-fur which dominated the old growth forest I found myself in. I realized that the disembodied voices in the back of my mind was the forest itself. I could hear it and in return it could hear me. The impossible had suddenly become possible and the old oak tree’s branches responded to my need without me having to speak a word out loud. The forest knew of my need to hide from my hunters. The old oak tree came alive as its massive branches creaked and bent down, gently scooping me into its soothing clutches and depositing me high up in its lush canopy. From where I was nestled against the main trunk of the tree, soft moss grew along the bark where I was seated creating a softer surface for me to lay against and new shoots of leaves and branches came to being around me to create a denser canopy and to better hide me from prying eyes both above and bellow.

Even though I had seemingly only woken up no more then a few hours ago, I was completely tuckered out. Curling into myself I settled in and closed my eyes. I had almost fallen asleep when I heard dogs barking bellow and the branches of the nearby trees violently shaking in the great gales of wind generated by the aircraft that was flying low above the forest. Large flood lights were lit up on the face of the aircraft’s as the operator tried to penetrate the trees and light up the forest floor to assist the agents who hunted for her on the ground. Clutching tight to the tree trunk, I shrunk down and began to pray. I had only just escaped one captor. I could not stomach the thought of being trapped once again by someone else only a few hours later. Be it luck or fate, the party overlooked her hiding place and move on further to the east. I sighed aloud in relief. I ended up staying there the whole night and eventually falling asleep.

* * *

Chapter 3

She spent quite some time avoiding her hunters. She could tell they came from multiple agencies. The emblems gave them away. One group was militia in nature, there emblem being a circular eagle motif with S.H.I.L.D inscribed underneath. They were the simplest to deal with. It _was_ still tricky mind you. They were no laughing matter but at least they didn’t have powers like some of the others who were looking for her. How they even know about her was a mystery to Audrey. Yes, Brianna decided to rename herself Audrey in this life. She was always fond of the actress and chose to name herself after such a positive and wholesome individual. Some people might call it wishful thinking. Meh…

The other group wore a black spandex uniform of with a yellow ‘x’ bisecting their chest. They had matching emblems adorning their belts and shoulders with a similar circular ‘x’ emblem.

This group was the most skilled of all her pursuers and would have caught her long ago if they weren’t fighting with another rag tag group of powered individuals she overheard addressed as the ‘brotherhood’. Not a very original name in her opinion but as far as she can tell none of these people are concerned with her opinion in the slightest.

Listening to these people clash or talk on blue tooth devices in their ears, she learned more pertinent information.

She was in Oregon, USA. More specifically, Deschutes National Forest on the American west coast with the nearest city or town being a place called Bend. 

Now, Audrey had been no super spy in her past life by any means but being surrounded by her natural element gave her a distinct advantage. Also, Spring began to bleed into summer and camping season arrived which also helped. These agencies tried to avoid each other, the ‘civilian’ campsites and hikers so as not to raise suspicion but at the same time be the first to get there hands on her so you can imagine how chaotic and frustrating it was for the hunter. Especially since they had little to no luck for nearly two months now.

Audrey had a lot of questions. Like, who were her parents? She first tried to go back to the broken farmhouse she’d escaped from to try and read the crazy women’s notes, but the place was swarming with those Shield guys so that avenue was closed to her.

She figured she couldn’t live hidden in the forest forever. Regardless of her new powers, these monsters would eventually catch up with her. She contemplated her dilemma for some time, feeling a little overwhelmed and she may or may not have cried over the stress of it all, a time or two. But she finally concluded that she needed some sort of public or legal leverage that would protect her, and she wouldn’t find that here in the woods.

Having come to a decision, Audrey swiped a mountain clip compass off a sleeping campers backpack and their road map conveniently located in a side pocket. She also seized an oversized gray sweater hoodie that replaced her now destroyed night gown. It went past her ankles and dragged on the forest floor, but she didn’t care. It was warm and miles better then what she had on before.

Properly equipped, Audrey began the long journey north to Portland. If that town was under observation like she was worried it might be she would skip it and make for the coastal city of Seattle, Washington.

It took almost a full seven days cutting through multiple national parks but some 400 miles later, Audrey was staring down at Seattle from the top of a tree she decided to rest in. She was glad to note that she hadn’t seen hair or hide of her hunters in a few days. Most likely, they underestimated her since she was only supposed to be a two-year-old toddler with the intelligence to match so they never would have expected her to get so far away from where she had first escaped the crazy lady.

Usually they would be right, but Audrey thanked the heavens for her experience as Brianna adding to her probability of survival in this life.

* * *

Audrey spent quite some time creeping around Seattle. It was more difficult then she had anticipated. She had never been homeless when she lived as Brianna, so this was a steep learning curve for her. Secondly, she had the added challenge of walking around in the body of a toddler. The cops had spotted her a time or two and tried to catch her and most likely put her in the ‘system’ for her ‘protection’, but she was having none of it. She might have lived in ignorance of the challenges of the homeless and poor faced until now but the horror stories that was child protective services was common knowledge to all.

Imagine if some foster family discovered her powers? Or even her unusual intelligence? She’d be sold to some lab in the blink of an eye, or worse, they’d be afraid of her and probably abuse her in their fear. So yeah, hell no. 

She was squatting in the attic of an abandoned warehouse just off the docks. Her perch would never have been accessible if it weren’t for her abilities. She grew strong thick vines on the side of the building which created a sort of trellis she was then able to climb up into an opening in the ceiling where the roof had collapsed inward. 

The farther reaches of the empty attic were dry with the roof intact, so this is where she made her nest of stolen blankets. She also kept her books beside her nest which she’d liberated from a local library. She’d spend the daytime sleeping, reading or growing any fruits or veggies she needed but at night she’d leave her hiding place to explore and possibly steal anything she might need. She was by no means a master thief, but she was observant enough to notice easy locations with poor or no security. She also only took what she really needed like blankets or water bottles instead of valuables like jewelry and tech so even if people noticed something missing there was little chance of them reporting it to the police. 

As she gained access to information, Audrey realized she wasn’t even in the same universe as her old life. Here in this universe, Brianna Charron of Ottawa Canada never existed. She had been unusually morbid one night and used the ancient computer in the library she’d taken to breaking into at night to look up her obituary. She couldn’t find any information on her old life, not even her old Facebook page.

With a little more research, she came to the realization that this was a separate universe because history itself was different. She came across world war II history books describing the famous exploits of a fella called Captain America and the howling commandos fighting a Nazi group called hydra.

She also realized that technologically, this universe was slightly more advanced then her old one. Apple didn’t exist but was replaced with a mega corporation called Stark Industries that used to specialize in weapons until a few years ago. She read some old magazine articles containing interview with the young stark CEO and found the guy to be amusing with his sarcasm.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she realized Sony was still a thing along with there PlayStation console. She was a huge fan of RPG games in her past life and hoped to carry on the tradition when she became physically more mature and hopefully settled down somewhere with a steady income.

Now, Audrey had been upset when she’d arrived in Seattle and within a couple of weeks, her hunters followed her there and had been seen stalking the streets looking for her. It had been months now that she’d been free of the crazy lady that tortured her, but these Shield people would just not give up! The guys with the ‘x’ on there chest and the brotherhood had not been seen though so she figured they had decided to leave her alone. At least for the moment, unlike these Shield people.

Notably, that had been the case until one night, Audrey had been spying on them, in a darkened alleyway across the street from an old antique shop they used as a home base in Seattle. She’d taken to watching them in hopes of gaining more information on her adversaries and what exactly they wanted with her when there was a sudden flurry of activity. Something big must have happened because within a half hour they had packed up shop and skipped town like a bunch of bank robbers on the run. The only conclusion Audrey could fathom was that there was a sudden emergency and she was no longer a priority.

With them gone, the only people she had to avoid was the police and the odd witless good Samaritan. With her hunters skipping town she was safe to settle in one place which was her abandoned warehouse attic and leisurely soak up an information she could get her hands on.

She lived like this until well into the late fall season. And then she meets **_HIM_**.


End file.
